


Coming to an Understanding

by titus



Category: Teen Titans (Comics), Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: Asexual Character, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-26
Updated: 2013-10-26
Packaged: 2017-12-30 13:32:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1019220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/titus/pseuds/titus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim didn't react to sex the way Bart and Kon did, and the speedster was determined to find out why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming to an Understanding

**Author's Note:**

> After much research and a lengthy discussion with a very good ace friend of mine, I present to you a headcanon of mine for Tim in a TimKonBart relationship.  
> Written with the intention of the boys being aged up a bit.

Tim didn’t get hard sometimes when they played, Bart had noticed. He had asked Kon-el about it once, but the other metahuman had just given him a haughty sideways look and proclaimed, “I thought you knew everything, Mr. I-read-an-entire-library-in-five-minutes.” That was Conner speak for ‘I have no idea either dude’.

Bart decided that not knowing things, especially things about one if his boyfriends, was just a problem.

It was a calm Thursday night in Kansas. The next day was a national holiday, one of those arbitrary ones that nobody really cared about but, hey, it got kids both Friday and Monday off from school so it wasn’t like anybody was going to complain. Martha and Jonathan Kent had been generous enough to allow both of Conner's best friends the stay over for the night before the three boys retreated to Titans Tower in San Francisco for the weekend. Under the conditions that Impulse didn't sprint around startling the cows again, that is. Bart promised he would try his best not to.

It was here, Bart decided, that would be the perfect time to ask Tim about the question that had been weighing on his mind. Libraries had turned up nothing, and after a few searches on the internet that had only resulted in countless porn sites, the speedster figured it was probably best to go straight to the source. 

Super-guardians had gone to bed early, leaving the three boys alone. It was rare that they got moments like these. Between school, the Titans, and their own separate super heroing activities, times when it was just Tim Drake, Bart Allen, and Kon-el were few and far between. So that was why Bart set all three of them up on Conner’s too small bed together with the determination to find answers that only came with weeks of trying to find them. Like a man in a desert, Bart needed his water.

“Rob,” the speedster began, switching back into old nicknames for a moment, “do you not like us?”

“Of course I do! What makes you think I wouldn’t like you guys?”

“Um, then, are you sure you’re gay?”

Tim, on his part, looked both shocked and mildly offended. Even Conner squinted at the small brunette as though he had gone mad. Okay, so it probably would have been a good idea to tell Kon-el he was going to question their oldest partner before the interrogation started, but at this point there was no going back.

“Okay look!” Bart burst out before either boy could get angry at him. “I’ve noticed that a lot of the time you don’t get an erection when we’re doing things okay? You don’t instigate things with either of us, you don’t like making out, you don’t like touching like we do. What am I supposed to think Timmy?”

This brought a red flush to Tim’s face. The Robin pursed his lips together and drew in his brows, not in anger, but in a way that told Bart he had hit the nail on the head. There followed a few minutes of tense silence. It might have felt a bit like an attack, and maybe Bart should have planned this all out a little bit better, but the impulsive speedster had never been known for thinking ahead. The oldest boy took his time figuring out what he was going to say, and Kon and Bart were patient the few times their boyfriend opened his mouth, only to close it and start again. In the end, he began:

"I don't need sex the way you guys do," Tim explained with a face Bart only recognized as one that came right before a 'talk'. His cheeks were stained red and he couldn’t look either of them in the eye, just down at his fidgeting hands. "I love you both, and I like making you happy, but it's just not something I need."

"I don't understand," Kon-el admitted, looking just as confused as Bart felt. Tim made a face, a 'how do I put this' face.

"It's like, I get you enjoy staring at Conner in the shower, Bart," Tim started, and the younger boy had to fiercely ignore the smug smirk his fellow metahuman sent his way. Of course Robin would call him out after inadvertently outing the boy so suddenly, "but it's like.... that stuff doesn't affect me. Sure, I guess Conner looks nice with glasses, his body is in great physical condition, and maybe Bart is really cute and his hair is really nice when pulled back or whatever, but I don't see those things the way you two do. Things are just kind of visually appealing to me, not quite sexually...?"

Robin groaned and slid sideways until his head hit pillow and he turned to groan into that too even louder. From there, he bemoaned, “I don’t know how to explain it!” The two other boy's exchanged glances of equal confusion.

"Sooo.... You're kind of saying that you have no sex drive, right?" Kon-El offered. "Like an old man or something?"

Tim shifted a little so a single blue eye peeked out from where he had burrowed into the pillow, brows furrowed, contemplating the half-alien's words. "I'm not sure if it's exactly that. I mean, I'm happy having sex with you guys, it's really great, but I could just as easily never have sex again and be just as happy with you two. Don't think you're forcing me into it either, 'cause I like making you two happy, I promise. Its just... I'm not sure. I don't think of things as 'hot' or 'sexy' it's just sort of there, and yeah it looks nice, but it's not something that gets me going. I’m not even sure I have something that gets me going… I’m not programmed that way.

“And when you ask if I’m gay,” Tim gave Bart a nervous glance from the safety of the pillow, “I’m not sure what to say. You know I dated Steph, even if it was only for a little bit, but I don’t exactly prefer men over women, or vice versa. I’m with you guys because I love you, and you’re both two people I could see myself spending my life with.”

All three boys’ ears turned red at the confession.

It was a curious concept to take in, one that Bart had never heard of before, but when Tim put it a certain way - I’m not programmed that way. –he figured maybe it wasn’t something that was that hard to understand. Like he wasn’t programmed to like girls; Bart certainly didn’t want to have sex with them, but then there were people, like Carol had once been before team Just Us had formed, who he wouldn’t mind spending forever with regardless of sex. It was love, but a different form of love where Tim didn’t have to worry about him and Kon getting old and fat, because he loved them for who they were on the inside. Or something….

It must be a pretty big thing, then, for Tim to agree to have sex with his two boyfriends even though it wasn’t something that he himself desired. Bart took a moment to appreciate that.  
The Robin sat up, leaned forward and took both Bart and Connor’s hands in his own, looking eager but fragile, like either one of them could reach out and knock him down with one word. “If you’re okay with the fact that I’m never going to instigate anything between us, I still want to be with you guys. I’m glad you have each other for things like sex, but I still want to be there to care about you both and hold you and let you know how much I love you. And maybe someday we can…”

Tim looked down again with a nervous smile quirking at his teeth as he fingered both boys’ ring fingers. Bart’s face burned at the insinuation, and his heart skipped a beat hard. Mouth suddenly dry, he looked to Conner for inspiration, but the Superboy was already surging forward, hand grasping the back of Robin’s neck to steady him as he captured Tim in a heartfelt kiss. The lip lock lasted for a long minute, and Tim visibly relaxed through it, slouching forward as though the world had been taken off his shoulders. 

Both boys emerged red faced, Robin practically glowing. He turned to look at Bart, who straightened his back now that the attention was suddenly on him. It was a weird concept, one that he would have to get used to, but this didn’t change Tim at all from the person he had been before. He was still that strong, incredibly handsome and smart boy Bart had known before this whole conversation, and wasn’t that what Bart fell for to begin with?

The brunette nodded, offering Tim a small smile. The older boy got up on his knees, leaned forward until he could pull Bart into a kiss too. It wasn’t strong and passionate like Conner’s, but soft and chaste, and when he pulled away, Tim had relief and pure, unadulterated love in his eyes as he whispered, “Thank you.”


End file.
